


Second Chances

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [39]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Other, Past Child Abuse, comet: HE'S MY BOY NOW, comet: WHO'S BOY IS THIS, vanitas is getting the happiness he deserves dammit, we just gotta deal with the rest of the crew knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: You let Lea know about Vanitas, but you're willing to let Vanitas stay a secret for as long as he likes otherwise. These things have a way of getting out, though.





	1. Chapter 1

   You tell Lea.

   You figure, hey, your boyfriend is living with you now, he might as well know that you’ve got a stray you’re trying to take care of.

   “He said his name is Vanitas,” you tell him one night, curled up together on your bed. “Lea, I gave him chicken marsala - literally grilled chicken, zucchini, and mashed potatoes with gravy - and he didn’t know what it was. I’ve given him every simple, common dish I can think of and he didn’t recognize any of them. He barely knew what a hamburger was!”

   Lea listens to your rant silently, letting you steam and vent your worry. He looks contemplative, worried along with you. 

   “I set up a cot in the store room in the back,” you finish up. “He doesn’t… he’s definitely been hurt before. I don’t like it. He’s, like, Sora’s age. Or the age Roxas and Xion look like they are.”

   “Think he’ll be here tomorrow?” Lea asks. “I can help keep an eye out for him if you need me to.”

   “He comes in around usual late lunch hours,” you tell Lea. “Don’t do the looming thing on him. I mean it. He’s started helping around the bar. I think it’s a big step for him.”

   “Mh,” Lea hums. “You can take care of yourself, anyway.”

   “Damn straight,” you snort, pressing a kiss to his chin. He hums, tugging you closer to him. You let him tuck you under his chin, breathing in his scent. The smell of woodsmoke is slowly becoming your favorite scent.

 

   The next day, Lea coincidentally comes downstairs to the bar about an hour after Vanitas shows up. Said stray is currently holed up in his favorite corner with a sandwich you had thrust into his hands. He’s taken the sandwich apart, examining each ingredient with careful, suspicious eyes. Your heart breaks a little when he asks what the round green things are - pickles. Is it the same as this long green thing on the side? Yes, that’s a pickle spear. Same thing.

   Vanitas’ face lights up slightly when he eats the pickle spear, and it makes your chest ache.

   “Yeah, that hurts the heart,” Lea speaks up from where he’s leaning against the bar. “He does this every time?”

   “Every time,”  you confirm, voice low as you clean out a glass. “There’s always something he doesn’t know about a dish. Barely knew what a salad was.”

   “Ouch,” Lea winces. “He stays here the whole evening?”

   “Sometimes,” you tell him. “If he wanders off he usually comes back to help close. I think it’s so he ‘earns’ his cot. I might introduce you around then.”

   “Sounds like a plan. Need anything while I’m out?”

   “Nah, I’m good. Love you.”

   “Love ya,” Lea returns, bending down to kiss your cheek before he leaves the bar. Vanitas’ eyes follow him, wary. 

   The rest of the day passes in a blur. You serve regulars, mix drinks, cut people off. Vanitas returns his plate, three hours after you’d given it to him in the first place. You suspect he spent most of the time lost in his own head, but you’re not one to judge. He helps around the bar a bit, clearing tables and washing dishes. You should hire him, at some point. You’re making enough money for it, now. But it’s not like Roxas and Xion need an allowance when they’re still fighting heartless and this kid probably needs it more anyway.

   Lea comes back just before close. Vanitas tenses, bags under his eyes making the golden hues in them stand out even more as he inspects Lea. Your boyfriend ignores the scrutiny and starts helping you close up, stacking chairs on tables and sweeping floors. Vanitas warily resumes what he was doing, keeping his back to the wall whenever he can.

   “Vanitas,” you speak up when the chores die down, “this is my partner, Lea. Lea, this is Vanitas. He’s been staying here, some nights.”

   “Nice to meet you,” Lea drawls, deliberately keeping his body language open and casual. Vanitas relaxes minutely, for some reason.

   “Sure,” he says, gripping the broom handle.

   “Would you like to join us upstairs for dinner, or do you want me to bring you a plate?” you offer. “We’re having baked potatoes with barbecue pork.”

   “...okay,” Vanitas mumbles, carefully leaning the broom against the wall. 

   “Cool,” you reply, trying to keep yourself from sounding too excited. “C’mon up, then.”

   Dinner is quiet, almost awkward, but you and Lea are determined to be welcoming. You talk about small easy things - food, the bar, gossip around town, stuff like that. Vanitas doesn’t completely relax, but he will occasionally answer when the conversation is directed at him.

   It’s progress, and you’ll take every inch given.

   A week or so later, Lea comes home from early morning training with a troubled look on his face.

   “What’s wrong?” you ask him over the remains of lunch. “Something on your mind?”

   “Apparently,” Lea starts, fiddling with a napkin, “this Vanitas is probably the Vanitas that was an enemy?”

   “What?” you ask, confused.

   “Yeah,” Lea confirms, and explains. The explanation isn’t very clear, because Lea is just as confused on the details as you are, but Vanitas was one of the big bads they’d fought against. Lea had never seen him before, so he hadn’t connected the dots, but Ventus had mentioned Vanitas, with Sora chiming in that Vanitas looked like him, but slightly different. If that wasn’t confusing enough already, Vanitas used to be a part of Ventus?

   You need a drink, and it’s not even early afternoon yet.

   “But,” you say out loud, “he’s not like that. Or at least, not like that anymore.”

   “Yeah, he doesn’t really read ‘mortal enemy’ to me,” Lea tells you. “He’s just… lost. And he doesn’t know what pickles are.”

   “I vote we just don’t mention this. To anybody.” Lea gets a look on his face at that but you can’t quite decipher it in time.

   “It’ll come out at some point,” He warns you.

   “We’ll deal with it when it does,” you say firmly. “Vanitas is obviously trying to figure himself out, and if I can give him the safe space to do so I will.”

   “I’ve got your back,” Lea tells you, taking your hand in his. “Still not quite sure about him, but I trust your judgement here.”

   “Thanks, love.” You kiss his knuckles. “See you tonight?”

   Lea turns your hand and kisses your knuckles in turn.

   “Of course,” he tells you. “See you.”

 

   Vanitas slowly, ever so slowly, opens up to you, and even manages to relax around Lea whenever he’s around. It’s a long battle, with a few trips and slips, but Vanitas actually manages to smile once. You and Lea savor that victory, fist-bumping each other where Vanitas can’t see. Things seem to be going well.

   Until it isn’t.

   Vanitas is chilling on a bar stool, quietly telling you about things he saw around town, when the door opens, bell tinkling merrily.

   “Hi, Comet!” Sora chirps. “Do you know where- WOAH!!”

   Fucking  _ shit.  _

   Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Riku, and Kairi all summon their keyblades. Vanitas scrambles off the stool, summoning his own.

  Hell  _ fucking  _ no.

   You vault over the counter, summoning your escrima sticks with a crackle of lightning. You take your stance, directly between Vanitas and the others. You snap a bolt of lightning between your sticks, twirling them in your hands. You take a defensive stance, heart aching.

   “Now, I really don’t want to fight with my family,” you say, voice low. “But I also sure as hell don’t appreciate weapons being drawn and pointed for no goddamn reason. Now put your weapons down, and I will  _ explain _ .”

   Sora pauses only a  moment to scrutinize your face, and then immediately dismisses his keyblade, straightening from his stance. Kairi and Riku follow their friend’s lead, although both warily keep an eye on Vanitas. The rest at least lower their keyblades.

   “Gee, did I miss something here?”

   Lea carefully shuts the pub door behind him. You hadn’t even noticed him opening the door in the first place.

   “That’s Vanitas!” Ventus says, tense as a bowstring. 

   “Excellent observational skills,” you snap. “Lose the keyblade, dammit! There is  _ not  _ going to be  _ any fighting.  _ We are going to talk like adults, or I will treat you like the children you are and throw you out of my  _ fucking bar  _ until you can calm down and  _ act like reasonable people. _ ”

   “But-!” Ventus continues, even as Xion and Roxas glance at each other and dismiss their blades.

   “If you would take a deep breath,” Lea drawls, casually putting his hand on the back of Ventus’ neck, “we could explain.”

   Ventus, after a few moments, reluctantly concedes, dismissing his keyblade. You turn your head slightly to look at Vanitas. He’s gripping his keyblade tightly, knuckles white around the handle. But, he’s looking between you and Lea, something like confused awe in his expression. Your heart aches a little bit.

   “So?” Ventus demands, crossing his arms.

   “So?” you drawl back. “I didn’t think it was any of your business who I let into my den.”

   “But it’s-!”

   “It’s Vanitas, I know,” you interrupt, genuinely angry now. “And he’s this fucked up kid I saw dissociating in an  _ alleyway  _ in  _ dirty fucking clothes  _ and who obviously hadn’t eaten in far too long. I gave him soup and a place to stay, because it’s the  _ decent  _ **_fucking_ ** _ thing to do!  _ How  _ dare  _ you come in here and try to start a  _ goddamn fight in my  _ **_den_ ** because, what, he’s your enemy?!  _ He’s not the one doing the attacking, right now!  _ Now you back the fuck up and  _ think  _ about what you’re doing! Or did you think at all before drawing your blade? Hm?!”

   You think you’re shaking. You’re  _ furious,  _ lightning crackling around your arms and shoulders, scars glowing from the power building inside you. You are unwilling to back down. How many times, over the years, had you watched grown people pass you by, unable to help beyond food, drink, and tough advice? Vanitas is just a kid. A homeless, hungry kid, who deserves a chance at a better life, and you’re willing to do as much as possible to help him there. 

   Lea (and when did he walk up next to you?) puts a hand on your shoulder. The contact grounds you, and you straighten with a sharp inhale, blinking back tears. You dismiss your sticks, shaking the lightning out of your arms. You feel a little ashamed of your outburst, especially since even Riku is leaning away from you. You put your fists on your hips, taking another deep breath to calm down.

   “I just think,” you begin again, calmer, gripping Lea’s hand in yours, “that all of you are  _ literally  _ just kids - no, don’t argue with me on this. You’re all  _ just kids.  _ And it is genuinely distressing to me that your  _ first  _ reaction to seeing another kid, even if he  _ is  _ your enemy, is to  _ immediately  _ try to fight him. If you don’t think he deserves a second chance, fine. Get out. Because I do.”

   Stars help you if you’re made to choose between your children, but if it came down to the ones who were doing okay, who had other family to work with, and the one who has nothing? It would break your heart, but you simply can’t abandon him when he needs someone.

   No one moves, thank stars, but Ventus is still taut as a bowstring and gritting his teeth.

   “We  _ gave _ him a chance!” Ventus bursts, gesturing animatedly, “He didn’t take it.”

   You snarl, a visceral noise that tears itself from your throat, and whip your hand around to point at the still silent Vanitas, who has since dismissed his keyblade and is gripping his jacket, body language closed off and defensive.

   “So. Try. Again,” you growl, teeth clenched. “Or leave until you can.”

   There’s a tense silence.

   Sora walks forward, gently pushing his way past a still tense Ventus. You let him pass, turning slightly to keep an eye on both him and the rest of the group as Sora approaches Vanitas, who keeps glancing between people and the door like he’s still considering running. Sora stops a reasonable distance away from Vanitas and holds out his hand.

   “I’m Sora!” the mortal incarnation of sunshine and friendliness chirps. “It’s nice to meet you!”

   “We… already know each other,” Vanitas rasps, shoulders hunching.

   “Not really, though,” Sora says, blunt as ever. “But that’s okay! We can try again, if you want.”

   Vanitas pauses, considering. Slowly, cautiously, Vanitas reaches out his own hand to grasp Sora’s. 

   “Vanitas,” he says lowly, shaking Sora’s hand once before letting go. Sora beams at him, and you feel your shoulders loosen. 

   “You wanna meet everybody else?” Sora asks. Vanitas glances at you, almost desperately. “Only if you want to!” Sora quickly assures. You raise your eyebrows at Vanitas, telling him that it’s his decision to make. He looks back at Sora and cautiously nods.

   You and Lea hang back as the kids introduce themselves to each other, keeping an eye out for any more conflict. Vanitas and Ventus avoid each other, but it’s allowable. They apparently have history, and you’re not going to push it, for now. You close the bar early, mostly to create a space for the kids to hopefully try to get along a little better. You serve up some dinner - shrimp scampi and pasta - and when Vanitas quietly asks you what shrimp is you can almost  _ feel  _ Sora’s heart clench from where he’s sitting at the table. At the corner of your eye, you can see Sora exchange determined glances with his friends, and then with Roxas and Xion. Ventus just looks stunned.

   Throughout the dinner, you are joined in your “Get Vanitas Socialized” efforts by Sora and the others. Ventus quietly eats his meal, thinking hard about something. Lea, sitting next to you, keeps one leg against yours as a silent show of support. The two of you are willing to let the kids figure themselves out, for now. Vanitas occasionally responds to questions and prompts, but seems to be approaching Overwhelmed, and is visibly relieved when you step in to redirect Sora. 

   Eventually, the rest of the kids have to leave, much to your relief. Vanitas, falling into habit, starts helping you clean up dinner and is definitely startled when some of the other kids help, too. They don’t crowd him and give him plenty of space, but they still help out and include him. You feel like your heart might burst with how proud you are of them. Ventus quietly watches the entire time, and you hope he reaches a conclusion, soon, or you might smack him.

   Eventually, the gang filters out. You feel like Roxas and Xion were planning to stay, but the boat has been rocked and they need to recalibrate, so they head for their ship instead, which you suppose is fair. They both give you and Lea hugs on their way out the door, and offer a polite, if slightly awkward farewell to Vanitas. Vanitas hangs by the bar as they exit, with the more exuberant kids (mostly Sora) calling their farewells and “we should hang out sometime!”. Riku and Kairi hang back for the most part, and you’re kind of surprised by Kairi’s distance, she’s usually pretty friendly. All three wave their goodbye’s though and Vanitas cautiously waves back.

   Ventus pauses before he leaves. You and Lea watch him carefully. Ventus and Vanitas regard each other silently.

   “Okay,” Ventus says simply. Vanitas starts.

   “Okay?” Vanitas asks sharply.

   “Okay,” Ventus repeats. “I’m willing to try if you are.”

   Vanitas considers him for a moment, then nods.

   “Okay,” he says back to Ventus. Ventus smiles and walks out the door. You release a breath, tension leaking out of you. Lea pats your shoulder with a smirk.

   “See? Told you it’d be fine,” he tells you. He grunts when you jab your elbow into his ribs.

   “No, you didn’t,” you snort at him.

   “Was this planned?” Vanitas suddenly asks, side-eyeing the two of you.

   “Hell no,” you grumble. “I wanted this to be on  _ your _ terms, but  _ this  _ idiot,” you jab your thumb at Lea, “forgot to text me he was coming with company.”

   “They didn't come with me!” Lea protests. “I didn’t even know they were gonna visit!” 

   Vanitas huffs, a small smile on his face. 

   “Thanks,” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact. “For sticking up for me.”

   “Anytime, kiddo,” you tell him seriously, Lea nodding in agreement. “You want to come upstairs with us? I’ve got some coffee brewing and a cake I hid from the swarm of locusts that, conveniently, just left.”

   “Aw, fuck yeah, cake!” Lea cheers, trotting up the stairs.

   “Leave some for us, jackass!” you holler after him. “Coming?”

   Vanitas smirks and follows, yelling threats of bodily harm at Lea if he eats all the cake without him.

_    This is my family,  _ says a distant memory. You remember a little blue alien, with big, shiny eyes and a mischievous grin, showing you a photo of his family.  _ I found it, all on my own. It’s broken, and little, but good. _

   You hear a suspicious thud and some swearing as Vanitas doubtlessly tries to actually inflict bodily harm to Lea. Lea cackles, and there’s another thud.

_    Yeah,  _ you think to yourself as you climb the stairs.  _ Still good. _


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua deals with the fact that Vanitas is around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which is stronger; aqua's mama-lion instincts, or aqua's Constant Anxiety?
> 
> trick question, it's ventus. Ventus always wins

Ventus walks into the Land of Departure quietly, almost sullenly, a marked difference from his usual exuberance. It was all the more so considering both Aqua and Terra knew he had been spending the day with Sora and the crew. Usually such a gathering would have him exhausted but grinning happily.

So when he comes home late that night, murmuring only a quiet goodnight to them both, and then ensconces himself in his room, Aqua and Terra exchange worried looks.

“Is he okay?” Terra asks. Aqua can only shake her head, pushing the rising worry as far down as she can.

“I’m sure he’s just tired. We’ll ask him tomorrow if he’s still down.”

But Ventus doesn’t leave his room the next day. Or the day after that. By the third day Aqua finds herself pacing the halls restlessly, fidgeting with her sleeves, trying to calm her nerves. Only Terra’s solid presence keeps her from just pushing her way into his room and getting Ven to tell her what was wrong. They consider calling the other kids, asking what happened, but if somehow in the very unlikely event that Ven’s problem was with the other kids, they’re not sure how well that would go over with Ventus himself.

And Ventus, as always, is their first priority.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Terra assures with a quiet confidence she’s not sure he feels.

“What if-” She starts, not sure where she’s going with the thought but nerves pushing her to start it anyway.

“He’s eating the food we bring him, he’ll be okay, whatever this is.”

“I just wish I knew what was going on. Secrets have never been good for us.”

“I know.” Terra says, remorse colouring his tone. “He promised he’d tell us, we just have to give him time.” He held up the note, the only one they’d gotten, left with the empty plate outside his door.

_ ‘Sorry Aqua, Terra. I’ll tell you soon, ~~but~~ _ ~~_it’s weird_ _i dont’ know what to_~~ _ I need to think for a bit.’ _

So they wait. Impatiently.

On the fourth day, Aqua and Terra sit at one of the small tables, looking over the pavillion, Ven walks up to them, looking both nervous and determined.

“Ven!” Aqua feels herself go weak with relief, pulling him in close for a hug. Terra does the same after.

“Are you feeling okay? Did you figure out what you needed to?” Terra asks as he lets go and Ven takes a set at the table across from them. Ven slowly, hesitantly, nods.

“Yeah. I think we need to talk. And I need you guys to promise not to freak out, okay?”

They glance at each other, and then nod seriously.

“Okay, Ven. What’s this about?” Terra asks. 

Ven takes a deep breath.

“Vanitas is alive.”

“What?” Both Aqua and Terra gasp, Aqua halfway out of her chair and Terra gripping the table edge so hard it creaks. Ven gets a panicked look and tries to wave them both down.

“Wait, wait! Please just, listen, okay?”

Aqua narrows her eyes but slowly sits back down. Terra’s grip does not relent.

“Go on.” He says.

“Well it’s just.. He’s not the same. Or, maybe he is and we just never had the chance to see it. He’s not going to hurt us anymore, at least.” Ven stumbles through his words, trying to explain. Terra just frowns.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I saw him. We met him, at Comet’s, and he just looked like he wanted to run. He didn’t want to fight at all, and over the rest of the day-”

“You spent the whole day with him?” Aqua interrupts, trying to keep the thunder out of her voice but failing. Fear claws at her throat. Ven could have been hurt, or  _ worse _ -

And she wouldn’t have even  _ known _ .

“Kinda?” Ven rubs the back of his neck. “The whole thing was.. A little weird. It was mostly Sora, really. He, Vanitas, didn’t seem like the guy who wanted to hurt us all those times, he just seemed lost.” Ven’s voice grows distant at the end, and then he looks up, glancing between Terra and Aqua.

“I think we should give him a chance.” He says with finality. Terra’s grip on the table has eased somewhat, but Aqua is still scowling.

“Ven, he tried to kill you, tried to kill all of us.” She says quietly. Ven nods.   


“I know. And I don’t know if I can forgive him yet either, but I do believe he deserves a chance.”

“I won’t say I like this Ven, but if you say you want to give him a chance then I’m with you.” Terra says slowly.

Aqua says nothing. Ven looks at her expectantly.

“Why was he at Comet’s bar?” It’s not the reply he expects from her, she knows.

“I think he’s been staying with them. Comet mentioned.. They said he’d been  _ starving _ , when they picked him up.” Ven answers, almost hesitantly. He’s not sure if Vanitas would like him revealing this to Aqua, but he hopes maybe it will sway her into not hunting the other boy down.

She stands.

“Aqua-” Ventus reaches out, grabbing her wrist, worry colouring his tone.

“It’s fine Ven, I just need to make a call.” She smiles, mostly for his benefit. Fear rolls in her gut. He lets go.

She moves a distance away, but stays where the other two can see her for both their sakes and her own, and pulls out her phone.

It rings twice.

“Hello- oh Aqua, what can I do you for?” Comet’s face fills the screen.

“What’s this I hear about you and Vanitas?” Aqua skips the pleasantries, and Comet scowls at her tone.

“What about him.” Their tone is hard.

“Why is he with you?”

“As opposed to?”

“Anywhere else?”

“Whims of fate, I guess.”

“What about the unversed?”

“The what?”

“He makes monsters.” Aqua tries not to hiss the words. Comets jaw twitches like they’re trying not to yell.

“Aqua, I was not going to let a starving kid, no matter who they are or what they can do, practically passed out on my doorstep pass me by without trying to help, and frankly shame on you for implying I should.”

Aqua feels that shame, but pushes it away, unable to forget what Vanitas had done, what he had  _ been _ .

“That’s not what I- you don’t know what he’s  _ done _ .”   


“No, I don’t. And right now it doesn’t matter. I’ll get that story eventually probably, but honestly? I don’t care. If he’s done wrong then the best thing I can do is help him get better, and then maybe he can make amends himself.”

“He can’t make amends!” Aqua all but snarls, feeling fangs sprout in her mouth. “ _ He tried to kill Ventus!” _

Comet’s face is stony.

“Aqua, I’m ending this call now, because both Ventus and Vanitas are fully capable of telling me that and they haven’t, which tells me it isn’t something either of them want me to know. We’ll talk later.” The screen goes dark.

Aqua doesn’t roar in frustration, or throw the phone at a nearby wall, or start to cry, though she wants to do all those things. The fear sitting in her stomach does not relent. She pushes it down more, takes a shaky, but deep breath, and turns back towards the table where Terra and Ven both pretend they weren’t trying to eavesdrop.

“Aqua I know it’s hard.” Ven says as she approaches. “I had to think about it for a long time too. You don’t have to be friends, you don’t have to like him, I’m just asking you guys to not kill him. Give him a chance.”

Terra nods, and Aqua assumes Ven had already extracted that promise from him while she was talking to Comet. She bites her lip, still frowning.

“I’ll.. try.” Is all she can offer. Ventus’ face splits into a relieved smile at the words nonetheless.

“Thank you Aqua.”

She ruffles his hair fondly.

“Anything for you, cub.”

She’s not ashamed to admit she avoids Comet and their bar for a while. Even if she knows from Ven that Vanitas only lingers in the mornings and late evenings, she doesn’t want to chance running into him, or even smelling the lingering edges of his scent in the bar. She can’t stop Ven from going there though, no matter how much she wants to, something tense and restless rising in her every time he leaves, and making her heave a relieved sigh every time he returns unharmed. She offers to go with him at first, just in case, but he refuses. She understands, but she hates it all the same.

One day Ventus comes back from such a trip, somber and listless. She tries to hide that her first reaction is to wonder what Vanitas did to him.

“Are you okay, Ven?” Terra asks, concerned. Ven shakes his head.

“I’m fine. I just learned some things today.” He says, wandering over the the cabinets and pulling out a glass. He fills it with water and chugs it without a breath before filling it again.

Terra glances at Aqua, who returns his concern.

“What did you learn?”

“I don’t remember much of when I was Master Xehanort’s student.” Ventus says. Aqua quirks a brow.

“Yes? We knew that.” She says. Ven shakes his head and sets his once again empty cup on the counter, walking away.

“I think I’m better off that way.”

Terra and Aqua are both left confused in the kitchen.

It’s only days later Aqua meets Vanitas again.

She’s meeting Comet for spa day, something of a bonding activity they couldn’t do often, but was a nice way to get out of the house and see people they wouldn’t otherwise. She’s still not exactly happy that Comet is housing Vanitas, but Aqua isn’t willing to let their budding friendship go over it, especially since nothing has come of this strange turn of events (yet).

She doesn’t expect him to be trailing after them, carrying some bags and a bandana wrapped around his hair. He’s distracted, looking at something over the horizon as Comet talks to him, so he doesn’t see her until they’re both halfway across the open area of the bistro.

He stalls, wary, and Comet leans in to whisper something to him, grabbing the bags. He hesitates, looking between Comet and Aqua (who herself had gone stiff and tense, glaring at him ominously), before shaking his head and retreating.

He never fully turns his back to her even then though.

Comet comes up, an easy smile in place.

“Sorry, ready to go?”

“Was that Vanitas?” She knows the answer.

“Yes. He thought he was ready to talk to you, but I guess not today. I would have told you but he actually kind of sprang it on me as I was on my way out the door.”

Aqua feels a twinge of remorse that her first instinct had been to settle into hostility at seeing him, but it’s not enough to smother everything else she feels about him.

“That’s okay. I.. Don’t know if I’m ready to talk to him yet either.” She admits. Honesty, she reminds herself. It was hard, but after the mistakes of the past she has to try. And she knows Comet prefers it.

Comet hums, clearly not happy with that, but not pushing.

“I’ll try to give a heads up next time, but you can’t avoid each other forever.”  They caution.

“I know. I’m trying, Comet.” She just wishes she knew how to stop being angry at him. Wishes she knew how to stop being scared he might still do something to Ven.

They do manage a conversation, eventually, her and Vanitas. It’s stilted and short, and both of them make every excuse not to be in a room alone together. She doesn’t trust him, he doesn’t trust her. It’s not great, but it will have to do. He’s slowly becoming a part of Ven’s life again, and though she doesn’t think Vanitas will ever set foot in the Land of Departure of his own free will, she knows that them repairing old and broken connections means she can’t avoid him forever.

Her frustration only grows when Terra seems almost at ease with the whole situation.

“Why are you so okay with this?” She asks him one day. He shrugs.

“I’m not, not really. But Ven asked us to, so.. I try not to think about it. I pretend he’s some other random kid Ven’s befriending sometimes.”

“Terra-”   


“I know, I know, that won’t work forever. I’m still working out how I feel about this too, Aqua. I’m just doing it in my own way.”

She has to accept that.

So she keeps the distrust and fear in her heart, and tries not to go too stiff and battle ready whenever she sees him. She’s trying, because she promised Ven and Comet, but it’s slow, and feels like digging bare feet into rocks. But she tries.

It’s all she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be too hard on aqua, she's trying her best


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward Getting Used To Each Other period begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comet does ask Van if he wants to them to stay and eat dinner with him, but he's still working on the whole.. being around other people thing and said no. just thought i'd mention that if you thought it was weird that Comet comes back to eat with everyone else.

Comet returns to the dining room alone, prompting the other three occupants to look up. 

“No dice?” Lea asks, and they shake their head. 

“I don’t think so. Told him he was still welcome to come up if he changed his mind.”

Roxas and Xion shift awkwardly. 

“Do you think..” Roxas starts. 

“It’s because of us?” Xion finishes. Comet smiles fondly. 

“Maybe a little, this has been.. A lot for him, but even when it’s just me and Lea sometimes he’ll still eat alone. Don’t feel too bad, he’ll come on his own time.”

“He doesn’t seem the type who appreciates being pushed into anything.” Lea says, reaching over to start dishing himself up. “In the meantime, let’s not let the food get cold.”

“You knew he wouldn’t want to come up.” Xion comments, putting a helping on their own plate. “That’s why you took the plate with you.”

“Yeah, I had a pretty good idea. I wanted to leave it up to him though.” Comet confirms. 

They eat quietly for a bit, aside the occasional murmur for something to be passed. Xion and Roxas eat ravenously as usual, prompting Lea to laugh when they go back for thirds. 

“Do you guys not eat when you’re out adventuring?” He teases. They both pout. 

“Of course we eat!” Roxas defends. “It’s not our fault the food is good.”

“We’re just really hungry. All the time.” Xion adds, shoveling more into their mouth even as they speak. 

“I guess we should be flattered they like our cooking so much, but it probably has just as much to do with young growing bodies as what it does about how it tastes.” Comet chuckles, only just finishing their first serving. Lea snorts. 

“I like to think we make a decent pair of cooks myself.” He says, partway through his second portion after being poked into taking it by Comet. He’s getting better about feeding himself appropriately, but it’s still a work in progress. 

“I think you guys are great cooks, this is delicious.” Roxas says decisively. Xion nods, and then both of them reach for the last dregs of food in the serving bowl. 

“Whoop time to take cover!” Lea leans back as sparks fly between the two, engaged in a battle of wills over who would get the last serving. 

“We should take our leave before this gets messy.” Comet agrees, standing and picking up their plate as they go. “Don’t wreck the whole room please.” They request as they deposit their utensils in the sink and move into the next room, followed by Lea. 

The next few minutes become an intense cross between a staring contest and chicken, each making aborted moves for the bowl but neither willing to accidentally upset it and waste the food. 

“We could… share it…” Roxas suggests, sounding pained even as he says it. They look down at the bowl, not even enough for a full serving. 

“I got the ice cream last time.” Xion says. 

“I found that beach world with all the shells you liked.” Roxas returns. 

“I didn’t tell Lea about how you-“ Xion finds a hand pressed to their mouth as Roxas hisses at them. 

“Fine! You can have it shhh!”

Xion grins victoriously, taking their prize. Roxas glances over to where Comet and Lea are talking in the living room. They give no indication they heard anything, but with Lea at least that doesn’t mean much. 

“Here.” He looks back, Xion is holding up a spoon for him. 

“I thought you didn’t want to share.”

“I’m not sharing all of it.” They roll their eyes. “Cmon hurry up before I take it back.”

He grins. They finish off the last bits with gusto. 

They’re washing and putting their dishes away when Xion pauses. Roxas quirks his head at them, recognizing the pensive look. 

“Should we have brought the extra to Vanitas instead?”

“Oh. Uh. I dunno. I didn’t think of it.” He admits. Xion bites their lip. 

“Me either. I feel bad now.”

“Hey.” Roxas bumps one elbow with theirs casually. “If he wanted more he could have come in and gotten some.”

He’s not sure if he even believes himself though. 

“I guess.” They say, but he knows it’s still bothering them. 

It doesn’t surprise him when the next night they gather up the leftovers and go downstairs. He isn’t sure if he should follow, but when they pause hesitantly at the top of the stairs he gets up and puts a hand on their arm in silent support. 

They give him a grateful smile and then continue downstairs. He follows. 

Vanitas is sitting on his cot in the back room. Comet has done the best they can with it, but it still feels dingy and impersonal in this space, even to the somewhat naive twins. They know Comet is prepping to put in a third floor to the home, so there will be more room, but for now they haven’t got anywhere else to put him. 

Vanitas looks up as they approach and opens his mouth as if to say something snarky before pausing and settling on a simple

“What?”

“We brought you the leftovers, in case you wanted more.” Xion says, holding out the dish. Vanitas glances down at it and then back up at them, like he’s not quite sure what the catch is. He looks down at the plate he already has, still half full from where been picking at it. 

“I’m good.” He says. Roxas frowns. 

“You could at least say thank you.” He says, even as Xion wonders what they should do with the container. 

“Why? I didn’t ask for you to bring me this.” Vanitas responds, feeling challenged. 

“They were trying to do something nice. You’re supposed to thank someone when they do something nice for you.” Roxas continues. 

“Roxas, it’s fine.” Xion tries to defuse the growing tension but the two are staring each other down now. 

“No Xion, he’s being rude. Say thank you.”

Vanitas leans in, staring Roxas in the eye. 

“No.”

For a moment Xion thinks Roxas might deck him, but instead he closes in the last inches and licks the end of Vanitas’ nose.

Vanitas jerks back, wiping at his face in disgust.

“What the fuck why?” He stutters, Xion tries and fails to smother their giggles. Roxas just smirks.

“I dunno, why were you in my face, asshole?”

Vanitas blinks, like he’s seeing Roxas for the first time, and then looks away, back down at his still unfinished food. There’s a pause, and Roxas crosses his arms, waiting impatiently.

“... I’m sorry.” He says eventually. “That’s what you want right?”

Roxas nods, if begrudgingly. “It’s a start.”

“We’re still learning too.” Xion adds. “We could help each other out if you want!”

“Like I need help from the puppet and the Ventus copy.”

Roxas look like he might yell, but Xion holds up a hand, expression hard. 

“If you don’t want us around that’s fine, you just have to say so. You don’t have to do all… this.”

“All what?” Vanitas looks genuinely confused, and Roxas would almost pity that if he wasn’t still fighting down his rage. 

“This. Pushing people away, poking at their weaknesses.” Xion says. 

“How else are you supposed to learn what they are?” Vanitas asks. Xion is a little taken aback at the response. 

“Poking at them doesn’t make them better, it makes them worse.” They say. 

“Like with scabs and stuff.” Roxas adds grumpily. 

Vanitas’ fingers twitch. He doesn’t seem to know what to say. 

Xion hesitates, and finally puts the container down on the table before tugging Roxas away, heading back upstairs. 

Vanitas waits a long moment, chewing slowly on his food, and slowly reaches over and takes another serving. 

It was getting cold anyway.    
  
  
  


The next day Xion and Roxas leave before noon, and Vanitas waits at the bottom of the stairs as they come down. 

“I’ll think about it.” He says without prompting. Both Roxas and Xion tilt their heads in confusion. 

“What you said. About helping each other learn. I’ll think about it.” He’s flushing, embarrassed. Xion smiles. 

“I’d like that. Do you have a phone?” Xion asks, excited.

“No.” 

“Oh.” The wind is taken out of their sails a bit, but they bluster on. “Well when you do get one we can talk that way, even when we’re away.”

“Speaking of,” Roxas speaks up, “me and Xion were talking, and we wouldn’t mind if you stayed in our room when we’re away. We’re out exploring so much and it’s gotta be nicer than that cot.”

“I’ll.. keep it in mind.” Vanitas says, feeling something raw in his throat. 

He won’t take it, but the offer means something he can’t articulate. 

Roxas and Xion take their leave, both giving him waves and smiles, the wave at least he returns if somewhat hesitantly.

He doesn’t know how he feels about them, the boy who looks like Ventus but isn’t, and the child who’d been built to fulfill a specific purpose and failed (like him). But..

They seem okay. Maybe he’ll try to push a little less.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're trying so hard to get along, even if the whole roxas/ventus thing continues to make things Weird


	4. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Ventus and Vanitas talk about, during Uncertainty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely headcanoning here that once vanitas learns what being Actually Clean is and how it feels? He goes full hog on that, and can't stand being dirty if he's not actively in the middle of fighting. It's also got levels of like. Control and stuff, something he can easily control over his own person that requires exactly no input from anyone else, and puts him further away from the place he came from.

“What do you want?”

Ventus stands in the doorway of Comet’s home, hesitant. Vanitas sits at the table in the kitchen, sketching something on paper and looking up at him with a wary guardedness.

“I guess.. I wanted to talk to you.” He’s not sure even what about. Maybe he should have thought this through more.

“Well, congrats, you did it.” Vanitas says, turning his attention back to his paper. Ventus draws up his courage and steps inside, moving to sit across the table from his heart double.

“I thought we should, I don’t know, get to know each other. As more than enemies, I mean.”

Vanitas grunts. The silence is deafening. He feels Ventus’ apprehension almost as clearly as his own, their tattered bonds rising to meet and recconnect once more, unbidden. This time, he doesn’t stop them or yank them away, letting the whispers of feelings flow back and forth. It’s strange now, but it soothes something in both of them for their hearts to seek out their missing pieces, even if those holes had already been filled over on their own.

“What are you drawing?” That earns a reaction, as Vanitas pulls the paper towards him roughly, crumpling it in his haste to hide it.

“Nothing.” 

Ventus squints suspiciously, but then sighs, feeling Vanitas’ panic. He was here to make friends, not pester Vanitas into sharing something he didn't want to.

“Okay.”

Vanitas relaxes, just slightly, and then looks down. There’s graphite all over his hands, staining them darkly. Something twists in his face and he reaches for a nearby cloth to wipe them down. He spends far more  time on it than Ventus really thinks is necessary before picking up his pencil again.

“They’re just gonna get dirty again.” Ventus comments.

“And then I’ll clean them again.”

“Or you could just clean them  once when you’re done.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“When you crawl your way through the dirt enough times, maybe then you’ll get it.”

“... Sorry.” Ventus winces. Vanitas looks up in genuine confusion.

“Why?”

“Well..” Ventus looks uncomfortable, but makes himself say it. “We were the ones who did that to you..”

Vanitas barks out a laugh.

“Nah, you guys beat me up yeah but never like that. We were enemies, it’s just what happens. Nothing you losers ever did could compare to getting kicked in the face and left alone for weeks at a time.” More than once. More than he could count. The memories burn in the back of his mind, and he can feel himself roughly turning over on rocks and dirt, the pain of even trying to move, of existing, as he drags himself forward, armour torn and rocks worming their way into the cracks as his master laughs.

He shakes the memories away.

Ventus is silent, prompting him to look up. The other boy has gone pale and still.

“Did.. Xehanort do that to you?”

For a moment he wonders if the memory had somehow slipped across their connection.

“All the time. Why are you surprised, you mentored under him too.”

“Yeah but.. I don’t remember him doing anything like that.”

That sours something in Vanitas’ chest a bit, but he fights it down. Of course Ventus got special treatment. 

Except not really. He remembers the comatose body lying below him, nearly dead but clinging to any small breath of life it could find. Instead he shrugs.

“Well he did. If I was lucky, sometimes he even left me a hi-potion.”

Ventus begins to visibly tear up. Vanitas has no idea how to react to that.

“It’s not like it was the worst thing he ever did.” He snorts. “I’ve been through worse, I just don’t like getting my hands covered in dirt, it’s fine.  _ I’m fine. _ ”

Ventus shakes his head, standing from his chair and standing next to Vanitas, not too close to be in his personal space, but close enough he could reach out and touch him if he tried.

“It’s not fine, Vanitas. It’s not.”

“It’s in the past, it doesn’t matter.” The paper is crumpled in Vanitas’ hands again.

“Yes it does, or none of us would be in this- this!” Ven gestures emphatically. “Are you even okay?”

Vanitas’ head swings around to snarl at him.

“I  _ have _ to be okay.”

“No you don’t! None of us are okay, Vanitas. Xehanort almost killed us, Eraqus tried to kill me, Terra spent a decade possessed and Aqua spent that time in hell,  _ none of us are okay _ .”

Vanitas tsks and turns his head away, and Ventus settles into a crouch, tears running down his face unabashedly.

“It’s okay to not be okay.”

Vanitas’ hand unclenches just slightly from the paper. Ventus can see the rough, childlike drawing of what can only be Xehanort, with sharp teeth and laughing maniacally.

“I had to be perfect. The perfect darkness.” Vanitas almost whispers. “And when I wasn’t…”

He can’t finish.

“Please Van, I want to help, but you can’t keep it all locked up and rotting inside.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Ventus holds out his hands, palms up.

“Whatever you can.”

Vanitas considers him for a long time. Ventus can feel the inner struggle going on, even if he can’t pinpoint every emotion. Vanitas doesn’t know if he can trust him yet. It hurts, but he can’t blame him either. They all had things they needed to work through.

Vanitas drops one hand to rest limply in Ventus’.

“I hated you.”

He feels the memory curl around him, dark and unpleasant.

“My body hurt, my heart hurt.. And you got to run around making friends and being happy while everything I did only made the pain worse. Xehanort told me I had to. To make the X-blade. That when we made the X-blade it wouldn’t hurt any more.”

Ventus wraps his hands tightly around Vanitas’.

“So.. When we fought..”

“He promised the pain would stop. He lied.” He laughs bitterly, his own tears leaking down his cheeks. “It did nothing, and it still hurt.”

Ventus can’t help it, and Vanitas’ feels the emotions surging through Ven’s heart only a moment before Ventus pulls him down for a hug, both of them kneeling on the hard tile floor now.

“I was born to be the dark, and I couldn’t even do that right.”

Ventus shakes, still holding him tightly.

“The dark doesn’t have to be bad. Master Eraqus.. I’ve learned a lot since then. He was wrong. And- you’re more than that now, just like I’m more than the light. We grew, we learned.. And  _ fuck Xehanort for making us have to _ .” He says the words with uncanny anger, and it makes Vanitas laugh.

“You  _ have _ grown past the light if you’re talking like that. Better watch it or I’ll tell Comet.” He says, though they both know he’ll do no such thing. “But.. I figured I had to be past it in some way when I stopped pouring out unversed everywhere.” The fear that he will again one day sits unvoiced in his chest.

They stay like that a while. At some point they end up lying down, still curled together on the kitchen floor. The connection grows stronger.

“Does it still hurt?” Ventus asks, tentatively.

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

Vanitas considers.

“Not the way it used to.”

Ventus waits.

Vanitas shrugs.

“But it still hurts, doesn’t it?” Ventus says quietly, more a statement than a question.

“... Sometimes.”

Ventus pulls him into another hug. Feels Vanitas shove away the discomfort and being trapped, even as he wrestles with the comfort he still gains from a source he hasn’t quite truly reconciled with.

“I’m sorry, Van. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Nothing. Everything. That you have to go through that. That I didn't know.”

Vanitas gives a rueful laugh.

“Fuck Xehanort.”

“ _ Fuck Xehanort. _ ” Ventus vehemently agrees.

They stay there until Lea very nearly trips over them coming home an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're no longer truly two halves of the same whole- the missing parts have been repaired and filled with new things now, and they couldn't recombine even if they wanted to (and they super dont). but they're still always going to be connected on some level. Vanitas has been low _and_ high-key resisting and pushing away his connections until now, not really wanting to deal with all that on multiple levels. He's learning.
> 
> also Fuck Xehanort


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa tries to confront Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the timeline on this one is a bit long, ranging from not long after Advice to after chapter 4 of Settling. Isa was at this for a while (and yes, Van was 100% avoiding him)

Isa makes exactly one attempt at subtlety. 

He starts waiting at the bar. Sometimes under the guise of waiting for Lea, sometimes just to talk, or taking some time for himself. Always a different excuse. 

Most of them are even genuine excuses, he does like the place, the people in it, and that’s the only reason no one calls him on it immediately. But it’s only part of the reason. The other part.. Is Vanitas. 

He wants to trust Lea, and by extension Comet, but there are some things he simply has to see for himself.

He has no luck in catching the boy though, and he starts to wonder if somehow Vanitas knew he was looking for him, and was avoiding Isa entirely. 

He waits in the bar, nursing a single drink late into the evening. At first Comet is happy to talk, but he’s been doing this a lot lately and they have their suspicions. 

“Isa why are you here?” The question finally comes out, bluntly. “Not that I’m not flattered, but I don’t think it’s for my delightful company.”

“No,” he admits. “I heard you have.. a guest. So to speak.”

Comet narrows their eyes, he can see the gears turning in their head. 

“And what are you planning with my so-called guest?” They ask flatly. 

“Just to talk.” He holds his hands up. “Lea says he means no harm, I trust Lea. I merely need to see it for myself.”

Comet hms. 

“I swear.” He says seriously. “We were on the same team once, after all, and now he’s in the same house as people.. very dear to me. I wish to allay my own fear, nothing more.”

“Okay.” Comet allows. “Look just.. be careful. You were both in the same cult and hurt by the same people, and that shit can go sour without anyone meaning it to.”

Isa doesn’t answer. He knows. 

Comet sighs. 

“Did Lea tell you what happened with the kids the other day?”

He shakes his head. 

“They stumbled in, took him by surprise, but it went okay I think… once all the weapons had been put away at least.” Comet huffs irritably. “But they talked. And.. he seemed lighter after, like a weight was off his shoulders. I think it was a big step for him.”

He turns his glass idly. 

“You wanna know the worst part?” Comet says casually. Isa looks up, but they’re not looking at him. 

“When I came to his defence.. he looked at me like I was doing something  _ wrong _ . It’s like no one has ever defended that kid from anything, ever.”

“Probably not.” He says. He may only know the overview version of the story.. but he doesn’t doubt it. 

He leaves a little while later, much on his mind after that. 

He comes back another day, sits with Comet as they clean up the bar, pensive and quiet.

“Is everything all right?” He asks, finding himself concerned.

“... Isa, sometimes I’m not sure if I’m the right person for this.”

He looks up, confused. They’re washing a glass but they’re not really focused on it. 

“Vanitas is really struggling to open up. Whatever this supposed Master of his did to him, it’s thoroughly shattered any trust he could have had in others. He’s trying, and I’m so proud of him, but..” They trail off.

“But?” He prompts.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m never sure if I’m actually helping and he’s just kneejerking back automatically, or if I’ve accidentally hurt him more somehow without meaning to.”

Isa doesn’t know what to say to that. 

“Did something happen?”

Comet purses their lips, quiet.

“You don’t have to tell me, if it’s personal. I’m not likely to have any true advice as it is, regardless.” Isa rests a palm flat on the counter. “I may not have known you very long, but I cannot imagine you putting forth anything but your best effort in anything. Lea is much the same. He may make mistakes, but he does his absolute best, whatever it may be.”

Comet takes a breath that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle.

“Thanks, Isa.” 

“Of course.” He returns. 

They spend the evening companionably, Isa pondering quietly while Comet works.

Three days later, Lea approaches him, asking him to come to the bar.

“You’re looking for Vanitas right?” He says. “Look, Isa-”

“I have no ill intentions, I promise.” He cuts Lea off. “I’ve.. learned that lesson.”

“I know.” Lea says quietly. “That’s not what I was gonna say. I just.. Want you to be careful. He’s still skittish, and so are you for that matter. You trying to dogghunt him down hasn’t helped.”

“Oh.” Isa blinks. “I hadn’t meant to.. I merely thought, with his erratic routine it would be the easiest way to catch him.”

“And to him it came across as you invading his space. It’s okay, we talked and got it sorted, just for future reference, y’know?”

“Oh. Of course.” Isa allows, filing the information away. He truly hadn’t meant to, but now that Lea has pointed it out, Vanitas only has one safe space as far as he knows.. And he’s been forcing his way into it. How short sighted of him. He follows Lea to the bar, early morning sunlight peeking over the edges of the buildings. Lea opens the door for him, and inside are both Vanitas and Comet. Vanitas looks like he’s been pacing, and Comet sits on one of the bar stools, casually at attention.

“Okay I’m here, what do you want?” Vanitas says gruffly. Isa holds up both hands in a ‘I come in peace/I'm not armed’ motion. Lea takes a seat next to Comet, which puts both of them between Isa and Vanitas. They’re both silent, but Isa sees the way their gaze darts between them, wary.

“I just wished to talk, ask some questions if you were willing.”

“Fine. Say it or whatever.”

“I..” Isa feels words start to fail him, but pushes past it. He can do this. He can do this. “I’m glad to see you are doing well.”

Vanitas raises an eyebrow. Isa coughs awkwardly.

“It’s. nice here.” Vanitas says, grudgingly. “Better than the Graveyard.”

Had he no other place then? Isa realises that he’d been left to his own devices as one of Xehanorts vessels for food and shelter, which as an adult was fine. He’d brought Xion with him. But apparently that had been the case for everyone, and if no one had looked out for Vanitas..

“I owe you an apology.” Comes out of his mouth before he can really think about it. Vanitas looks startled and confused.

“I did not realise the extent of your neglect under Xehanort. You should not have been left there like that.”

He wonders if the Riku’s had been in a similar situation. There’s no one left to ask though. He doubts Vanitas had talked to them any more than he’d talked to Isa at the time.

Vanitas shrugs.

“It’s fine, I lived.”

“That’s no excuse. I was focused on my own goals, but I should have known better.”

Vanitas shrugs again, an awkward silence descends.

“You’re settling in well then? Enjoying Comet’s cooking?” It’s a pathetic attempt at conversation, Isa knows, but Vanitas starts to nod in response before he’s interrupted.

“Hey I cook too.” Lea grumps from the side, Comet elbows him.

“Yeah and burn half of it.”

“It’s not burnt if I like it that way!”

Isa snorts in amusement, echoed by nearly the same reaction from Vanitas at the same time. They look at each other for a moment before Isa gives him a small smile. Vanitas doesn’t quite return it, but his countenance does soften just slightly.

“Speaking of, are you staying for lunch?” Comet asks. They glance at Vanitas, who shrugs.

“I would be delighted.” Isa says.

They head upstairs and Comet and Lea start to set out the trappings for lunch. Small talk is scattered and awkward, but it’s there. Vanitas takes the moment Comet and Lea are out of hearing range and they mill around the table to lean in and ask quietly.

“Why did you really want to find me? When you first started stalking this place?”

Isa looks down at him, takes in the serious tenseness of his expression.

“You are in proximity to people I care deeply about. I wanted to be sure you were sincere.”

“And am I?” He challenges. Isa is the opposite of threatened, placing a hand on Vanitas’ head.

“What I’ve realised.. Is that it doesn’t matter. Comet has decided to help you in any way they can. I can only take on faith that you have no intent to hurt them.”

“That’s fucking stupid. I could be lying through my teeth for all you know.”

“Why though? What possible benefit could that have for you?”

Vanitas is silent.

“If there is anything I have learned recently, it’s that things are often both simpler and more complicated than we give them credit for. If you were to hurt either Lea or Comet now, my first question before anything else would be ‘Why?’. Because I don’t believe you would willingly do anything to either of them at this point.”

“Okay serve up!” Comet comes back into the room carrying plates, followed by Lea with the food. All of them serve themselves gratefully, and the room falls quiet save for the clink of silverware.

Isa reaches for the mustard and pours it over his eggs. Vanitas is unabashedly curious, and Lea groans in disgust.

“Really, Isa? You gotta bring your weird food stuff into my house like this?”

“You eat sea salt ice cream and take your steaks well done, you don’t get to talk.” Isa responds calmly. Vanitas reaches for the bottle cautiously.

“He’s got a point.” Comet intones. Lea jabs his fork at them.

“Don't take his side, I know you think it’s disgusting too!”

“Absolutely vile. But he’s allowed to eat what he likes.” Comet pops more egg in their mouth.

“It’s good.” Vanitas says, surprising all three of them. He shoves more mustard covered egg into his mouth like its candy.

“Great, now there’s two of you.” Lea groans again. Comet laughs.

“We’ll convert you yet.” Isa says before turning to Van. “I can to introduce you to more combinations they’re too afraid to show you. If you like.” An almost conspiratorial look on his face as he makes the offer to Vanitas, who can’t answer, mouth full, but he makes an affirmative noise, enthusiastically eating more.

What tension had been left from before vanishes as Isa tells Vanitas about the strange food items and combinations he’s enjoyed in the past. Many of them require a description of some kind, being entirely foreign to the boy, but he seems excited to try them. 

They pass the rest of the morning like that, and it lights something warm in Isa to share this small piece of himself. Vanitas absorbs the descriptions hungrily, and Isa makes note of the ones he seems especially interested in. By the time he gets up to leave Comet is prepping the bar to open and he’s mentally preparing a list of things he needs to pick up.

“Shall I come by tomorrow then?” He asks. “I can bring some of these with me if you would like to try them.”

Vanitas leans back, like he hadn’t been expecting the offer, before he nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we decided isa and van needed to be friends so they could be weird food buddies together

**Author's Note:**

> sora is the mortal incarnation of Sheer Friendship and i love him.  
> introducing vanitas to the rest of the gang was always going to be fraught with conflict, but hopefully this way there'll be less nastiness involved.


End file.
